


Sweet Deception

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, BoyxBoy, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Eren, have you ever heard of BDSM?" Levi asks, a smirk plastered on his usually expresion-less face. Eren's eyes go wide, unsure of what to say."N-no?" He responds, making it sound more like a question."Then it's your lucky day, brat, I'll tell you all you need to know."





	1. Allowing You In

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing a story on here, and I'm ambivalent about it. Anyways, I hope you all will find my story (somewhat?) entertaining. 
> 
> Levi is taller than Eren in this fic.

**Eren's POV**

I make my way towards the door, a bit hesitant about knocking. With a sigh, I bring my hand towards the wood, knocking lightly. 

_No answer._

I stare at the door, hoping that it will magically open. I allow myself to once again knock on the door, swallowing my shyness. 

"I'm fucking busy, brat!" An angry voice yells, causing me to step back and trip on a stick. 

_Why is there a stick on the door step?_

Tears form in my eyes, and I bite my lips in hopes that this will help prevent the tears from flowing out. The door opens, revealing an angry, tall man with an undercut. 

"I-I'm s-sorry!" I scream, tears streaming down my face. The man's angry face turns into a confused one. 

"Why are you in front of my door, and why are you crying?" He asks, a light scowl on his face. 

"Miss Hanji wanted me to let you know that she's busy, so she is not able to come. I'm here to work, in place of her." I whisper, urging myself to stop crying. 

"That doesn't explain why you're crying, tch." He replies, his face expression-less. 

"I-I got scared," I whisper once again. "Y-you l-looked r-really m-mad." His phone suddenly vibrates, causing him to grab it out of giant pocket. 

"Fucking Hanji," He mutters, his hands clenched into a fist. "Brat, what's Hanji's job?" 

"I believe she's a maid?" I respond, voicing the sentence as a question. 

"Hanji doesn't work for me, brat. She lied to you. She just adores irritating the hell out of me." He replies, sighing.

_Hanji lied to me? Why would she do that?_

"Brat, don't cry." That's when I realize the tears forming in I eyes. I close my eyes, trying to control my breathing. 

"She's annoying but she didn't do it because she hates you, if that's what you're thinking." He sighs. 

I open my eyes, giving him a weak smile. "Sorry for interrupting you. My name is Eren, by the way. Goodbye." Just as I was about to leave, his hand grab my arm. 

**NARRATOR'S POV**  

"Eren, have you ever heard of BDSM?" Levi asks, a smirk plastered on his usually expresion-less face. Eren's eyes go wide, unsure of what to say.

"N-no?" He responds, making it sound more like a question.

"Then it's your lucky day, brat, I'll tell you all you need to know."

 

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so hot today! I hope you all are having a great day. This is my second update, woo!

**Levi's POV**

Eren stands in front of me, fear evident in his ocean-colored eyes.

This was Hanji's plan, for Eren and I to meet. She deliberately lied to Eren. After reading her texts, I went ahead and told him something vulgar, which scared him to an extent. 

This is not the first time I've seen him. I've seen him in the past, when I was with Hanji. I had, accidentally, told her that I'm interested in the brat. 

"I'm sorry, but I have no desire in learning about this topic. I'm very thankful that you offered to do so, but I need to go." He replies, his hands attached to the hem of his shirt, indicating that he's very nervous. 

"Brat, you will stay whether you want to or not. You went and wasted my time and now you're declining my offer? I say _bullshit_. You will stay." I demand, my face expression-less. Eren's eyes once again fills up with tears. 

"I-I..." He bursts out into a painful sob. He seems very delicate, which makes me want to protect him from everything that is capable of harming him. 

"Don't cry." I whisper into is ear, embracing his small body. He tenses at the feeling of my arms around him but soon relaxes into my arms. 

"I-I'm s-sorry." He stutters, tears continuing to stream down his face.

"No need to apologize. Just stay with me." I respond, tightening my hold on him.

"O-okay." He replies with a squeaky voice. 

"Let's go inside." I lead him into my home, my arm wrapped around his waist. I make my way towards the couch, pulling him onto my lap. 

"Mr. Ackerman?" Shitty glasses even told him my last name, tch. 

"Levi. Call me Levi," I sigh. " _Daddy_ or _Master_ is also an option, that is if you're willing to be in a BDSM relationship." 

"Daddy? Master?" He replies, shaking. 

"Yes, baby." I respond, kissing his forehead. Eren's cheeks heat up, turning into a beautiful pink.

"Do you mean _boyfriends_?" He asks, his eyes brightening.

_Does he want to be my lover?_

"If you want," I reply, smirking. "I also want to be in a BDSM relationship, so we can do both if you'd be like."

"Can we get to know each other first?" He asks, shifting slightly on my lap. I've already done a background check on him, being a CEO has its perks, so I pretty much know everything about him. 

"Alright." I answer, grinning. 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, it's hot af. Thanks to everyone who's been reading my work and leaving kudos! I appreciate it!
> 
> This chapter is unedited due to my laziness, sorry!

**Eren's POV**

 

Today I will be going to the theater with Levi. I'm not quite sure what to expect, but I've been wanting to watch this movie for a long while. 

 

My phone vibrates, signaling that someone-most likely Levi-texted me. 

 

**Levi-san: Brat, are you ready?**

 

**Ere-licious: yea, I am.**

**Levi-san: Great, I'll be there in 10.**

**Ere-licious: 10? Hours? Minutes? Seconds?**

**Levi-san: Minutes, brat! Common sense, tch.**

**Ere-licious: sorry :(**

**Levi-san: No need to apologize, baby.**

**Ere-licious: okay, daddy.**

I blush at the realization that Levi had just called me baby, and I called him daddy.

 

_Does this mean that I'm okay with BDSM?_

 

I don't even know what that means, but I remember him saying something about having to call him daddy or master.

 

After a few minutes, I hear a knock on my door. 

 

"Coming!" I yell, making my way towards the door. I open the door, revealing a very sexy-looking Levi in a suit. 

 

"I had to attend work before this. I didn't want to make you wait and so, I decided not to change." He informs me, sighing. 

 

"You look very sexy." I blurt out, immediately covering my mouth afterwards. Levi smirks, ridding of the distance between us. 

 

"You don't look bad yourself, baby." He whispers seductively into my ear. 

 

"T-thank y-you." I whisper back, blushing. 

 

"Call me daddy again, baby." My whole body starts to heat up and tears form in my eyes due to to the embarrassment I am feeling. Levi notices this and sighs, pulling me into an embrace. 

 

"I-I'm s-sorry. T-this is a-all n-new t-to me." I apologize, tears making their way down my face.

 

"It's my fault for teasing you, baby." He replies, placing a kiss on my forehead.

 

"D-daddy." I whisper, smiling at him. He smirks, tightening his hold on me.

 

"Baby."

 

**~*~*~**

 

I jump, startled by the loud noise. I did not know this movie was going to be scary. I thought it would be mystery, not horror. 

 

My eyes fill with tears for the umpteenth time today. Gosh, I'm such a crybaby _. (This is me in everyday life lol)._

 

Another loud noise erupts, causing me to squeal. The tears that threatened to spill out makes their way down my face, my body shaking furiously. 

 

I can feel Levi's eyes on me, watching my every move. His arms wrap around my body, making me feel safer than ever. Although his arms make me feel protected, it also makes me feel helpless. I'm nothing but a burden.  I can no longer afford to be here. All my treasured leftovers of braveness is being washed away. I must leave immediately. 

 

"L-Levi, I need to use the restroom." I whisper. This is not a lie, my bladder is screaming at me to let it all out. Levi does his signature "tch".

 

"I'll go with you." He whispers back, standing up. I place my hands on his shoulders, 

 

"Stay here, I'll be back." I immediately head to the restroom, locking myself in one of the stalls. 

 

_Breathe in, breathe out._

 

_Breathe in-_

 

"That movie sucks!" A familiar voice yells, bringing me back to reality. 

 

"J-jean?" I stutter. 

 

"Eren?" He responds, his footsteps getting nearer to my stall. "Eren, are you alright? What are you doing here? You know you can't go to these kind of places alone-" I slam my stall open, allowing myself to cling to his body. 

 

Jean and I used to be really close friends, so he knows a lot about my shy personality. He knows about my anxiety. He knows about what I'm not comfortable in doing. 

 

"You hate theaters, mainly because they emit loud noises. Also because there are so many people here. So, why are you here?" He asks, concerned. His arms wrap around my waist, allowing me to be closer to his body. 

 

"I'm h-here w-with-" The restroom door opens, revealing an irritated-looking Levi. Levi pulls me away from Jean, locking me in his arms. 

 

"Brat, you left me to hug strangers in the restroom?" Levi asks, his voice filled with annoyance. 

 

"I'm not a stranger, I'm Eren's friend. He seemed to be having a panic attack and luckily, I was here to help him get through it." Jean announces, his expression filled with anger. 

 

"I'm all the help he needs, you may leave now." Levi hisses, tightening his hold on me. 

 

"Why should I leave Eren with you? Who the fuck are you?" 

 

"I'm Eren's boyfriend, Levi Ackerman." Levi answers, placing a kiss on my neck. Jean tenses, his body shaking with... anger? 

 

"Eren, I'm taking you home right now!" Jean yells, trying to pry me out of Levi's hold. He failed. "Let go of him, you asshole!" 

 

"He's mine, back the fuck off!" Levi yells, tightening his hold on me. "I will fucking punch you if you touch my Eren again." Jean pushes Levi, causing me to fall out of Levi's hold. Jean quickly grabs me, carrying me bride-style.

 

"If you take one step away from me, I will fucking kill you." Levi threatens, causing Jean to grit his teeth. "Hand Eren to me." 

 

"No." Jean replies, making his way out of the restroom. Levi drags him back inside, my body still in Jean's arms. Levi pries me off of Jean, placing me on his back. He throws a punch at Jean's face, leaving Jean on the floor. Levi switches my position, so that I'm being carried bride-style. He then leaves the restroom, not uttering a word. 

 

_It has been a long day._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any mistakes, I'm sorry! This was unedited :)


	4. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe _____ can be our always :)
> 
> lots of fluff !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For now, this story will be full of fluff. Later on, I will introduce BDSM and angst. I will try to tone it down a bit when I do so. I don't want to hit y'all full force with with it.

**Levi's POV**

 

"Eren, I'm very upset with you." Images of Eren embracing another man pops into my head, causing me to clench my hands. 

 

That fucking horse-looking man dared to touch my Eren. If Eren wasn't there, I would have beat the horse into a pulp. 

 

"Daddy, I'm sorry." Eren mumbles, tears streaming down his cheeks. His tears always leave me feeling guilty. I should be the cause of his smile, not his tears. 

 

"Please don't cry, baby." I reply, sighing. "I understand that you were having a panic attack, but you should have relied on me to help you. I know you haven't officially agreed to being my boyfriend, but we are dating." 

 

"Theaters are out of my comfort zone but because I was going with you, I agreed to it. I trust you, Levi. I just don't want to be a burden." He mumbles, his teal eyes looking into my blue ones.

 

"You're not a burden to me, Eren." I respond. How can I introduce BDSM to him if he already thinks he's a burden? What will happen if he become my sub? "Eren, would you like to be my boyfriend?" Eren's eyes light up,

 

"Yes!" He then turns red, realizing how blissfully he answered. "O-Oh, um, yeah. T-that would be really... great." 

 

"I'm glad." I reply, allowing myself to hug his small body. Eren melts into my embrace, closing his eyes. 

 

"I love being in your arms." 

 

**~*~*~**

 

"Bye, baby." I say, waving goodbye. "I'll pick you up tomorrow for our second date, okay?" 

 

"Okay. Bye, d-daddy." He responds, waving shyly. I drive off after seeing him enter his apartment. I head back to my home, allowing my body to drop to the soft bed. My phone vibrates, causing me to smirk. 

 

_**Baby: did you get home safely, daddy?** _

 

_**Levi: Yes, I did, baby.** _

 

I wonder what he has me as. Scratch that, I wonder what he has himself as. 

 

_**Levi: Baby, what do you have yourself as?** _

 

_**Baby: Ere-licious ! Why? Hby?** _

 

I chuckle at his adorableness. My baby is the cutest. 

 

**_Levi: I have myself as Levi, baby. And nothing, I was just wondering._ **

 

**_Baby: I used to have you as "Levi-san", but I changed it to "Daddy"._ **

 

**_Levi: My baby is so kinky ;)_ **

 

**_Baby: eh? What does that mean? What do you have me as?_ **

 

**_Levi: You're too innocent. I have you as baby, of course._ **

 

**_Baby: I'll search it up, don't worry!_ **

 

**_Levi: Don't. I want to be the one to explain to you._ **

 

**_Baby: okay :)_ **

 

Damn, he's too cute for this world. I wonder what his reaction will be if I don't reply to him.

 

**_Baby: hello?_ **

 

**_Baby: Levi?_ **

 

**_Baby: um... I'm going to sleep, night-night._ **

 

**_Baby: daddy?_ **

 

**_Levi: Baby._ **

 

**_Baby: I thought I made you upset or something... :(_ **

 

**_Levi: I just got curious, don't worry. Go sleep, goodnight._ **

 

**_Baby: daddy?_ **

 

**_Levi: Baby._ **

 

**_Baby: Maybe daddy and baby can be our always! <3 _ **

 

**_Levi: You're too cute._ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a whole lot of texting. Once again, this is unedited due to my laziness •_•


	5. Cutest Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introducing mpreg !!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mother's Day to everyone!

**Eren's** **POV**

 

My eyes dart over to my old notebook, reminding me of hard times. 

 

I was only thirteen years old when I found out my ability to reproduce, and it brought a lot of anxiety in me. Being different separated me from others it. It made me feel lonely and afraid.

 

Would Levi be revolted of me once he finds out?

 

As if on cue, a message from Levi arrives, causing my thoughts to fly away. 

 

**Daddy: Hey, baby. How are you? Would you like to come to my house? I'm only working on a few papers today.**

 

**Ere-licious: I'm busy. Srry. Ily.**

 

**Daddy: I'll be there in ten minutes.**

 

I told him I am busy, yet he's coming anyways. He's going to notice my mood, and I'll have to tell him about my worries. He's going to hate me.

 

I immediately grab my things and head out to Starbucks. I take a seat, a feeling of guilt washing over me. 

 

This is for the best. I will not let him see me in this state of self-pity. I will not let him find out about my disgusting ability. My phone starts ringing, Levi is calling. 

 

"Hey, daddy." I greet, sounding awfully cheery. 

 

"Baby, where are you?" He asks, his voice impatient and worried. 

 

"I'm busy. I'm sorry, I'm doing a lot of work." I reply, truthfully. I'm doing a lot of mental work.

 

" _Where_ are you?" He asks, his voice sounding angry.

 

"I'm about to leave now. I need to go to work."  

 

"From what I know, you already finished working an hour ago." 

 

"True but I'm going to meet a colleague." I reply as I text my colleague to come hang out with me. 

 

"Eren, where are you going?" Levi asks, annoyance thick in his voice. 

 

"Daddy." I whimper at his voice. Droplets of tears fall on the table and another whimper escapes my mouth. 

 

"Baby, let me know where you are." Levi responds, his voice soft and calming. 

 

"N-no." I reply, barely audible. 

 

"Eren, I'm not playing game so with you. Tell me _now_ or I'll track you down myself. I'm happy with what you're doing." 

 

"N-no." I whisper. Levi grows into the phone causing me to whimper once again. "Daddy, I'm at Starbucks." 

 

"Eren, I'm very upset with your disobedience. You better explain yourself once I get there." 

 

"Daddy, I'll just come home. Stay there. I promise I'll be there." I say, grabbing my things.

 

" _No_." 

 

"But I brought my car with me. It's useless for you to come here." I reply.

 

"You're going to ride in _my_ car, and you're coming home with me. I'll call one of my bodyguards to come get your car."

 

He he has bodyguards?

 

"Understood." I reply.

 

"I'm upset, Eren. _Very_ upset."  


	6. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren reveals his ability to reproduce to Levi !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> state testing is over, but finals is about to attack me.

**Eren's POV**

 

**(unedited because I'm lazy)**

 

Levi arrives, a relieved look on his face. Immediately, that changes into an annoyed one. 

 

"Get in the car, Eren." He demands, his voice thick with dominance. 

 

"Daddy, I'm-" 

 

"We'll discuss this matter in my house, which will be your new home." He responds, smirking. 

 

"W-what do you mean?" I ask, confused. 

 

"I'm not letting you go, Eren. I've already talked to your boss, he's allowing you to take a leave." Levi answers, unfazed. I immediately get in the car after his response, not wanting to anger him any further. 

 

I don't want him to find out about my ability to reproduce. He will definitely leave me. 

 

Tears make their way down my face and onto my lap as I look out the window. 

 

"Baby, what's wrong?" Levi asks, worried. 

 

"I don't want to go." I whimper, "I want to be alone." This causes Levi to growl, disliking my statement. Levi parks the car, sighing. 

 

"Baby, do you not want to be with me?" He asks, upset. 

 

"I don't want to be with you." I respond. I don't mean this but it's better to end it now than end it later once he finds out about me. A sob escapes my throats and my breathing hitches. "I love you, daddy." I latch onto his body, sobbing into his ear. 

 

"Baby." 

 

"I-I don't want to leave you. D-d on't leave me. Please." I beg, clutching onto his green hoodie.

 

"I will never leave you, baby. What makes you think I will? Of course I'm upset about what you did, but I love you. I will always love you." Levi embraces me tightly.

 

"B-because... I'm different!" I continue to sob. 

 

"How so?" He asks, grinning. 

 

"I-I'm... I-I... I can reproduce." I stutter, shaking. Levi's mouth opens wide, shocked. He immediately smiles, kissing my forehead. "I can get pregnant." 

 

"That's fucking amazing, baby." He whispers into my ears seductively. "Why don't we make one right now?" 

 

"E-eh?" 

 

"Damnit, I'm so happy." Levi whispers, smiling. He tightens his hold on me, his eyes focused on my belly. "Baby, I can't wait to see you filled with our offspring." 

 

"Y-you're not disgusted?" I ask, surprised. 

 

"Baby, I'm so fucking glad to have you in my life. With or without the ability to reproduce, I will always love you." Levi places a chaste kiss on my lips, causing me to let out a whimper. "And I'm sure as hell that you're ready for BDSM." 

 

"BDSM? Oh, that. You've mentioned that before." 

 

"We'll go into more detail later."

 

 

 

 


	7. Kinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the kinky, innocent ones !

**Levi's** **POV**

 

My baby can reproduce. He can fucking reproduce. To say that I'm happy is an understatement, I'm ecstatic. I'm so fucking ecstatic that I am willing to throw a goddamn party right now and invite the whole world. 

 

"D-daddy?" Eren's cute voice brings me back to reality. My head immediately whips to his direction, earning a smile from my baby. 

 

"Baby." I respond, pulling him onto my lap. "Tomorrow, we're going to the doctors for a check up. You're supposed to go every three months, your doctor called. Also, we need to get you tested for STI's to stay safe. And perhaps we can get some birth control pills. As much as I want to impregnate you, I care about your feelings. If you're not ready for a family, then I'm okay with that." I announce, kissing his temple.

 

"Thank you, daddy." He replies, grinning. 

 

"Are you ready for the main dish?" I ask, referring to BDSM. Eren's face scrunches into a confused look. Then his eyes go wide, indicating he now remembers. 

 

"Y-yes, daddy!" 

 

"BDSM is a lifestyle. It includes a submissive and a dominant. The dominant not only provides pleasure for the submissive, but also provides care.

 

The submissive is expected to obey the dominant. It may seem that the dom has all the power but in reality, the sub holds all the power. The sub gives the consent to submit, which means the sub is basically the one in control, in terms of approval. BDSM stands for Bondage & Discipline, Dominance & Submission, Sadism & Masochism. 

 

Bondage involves restraining, tying up the partner. Discipline is punishments such as, spanking. Sadism is finding pleasure in hurting others and Masochism is finding pleasure in being hurt. I'm not a sadist but if you're into S&M, I would be willing to try it with you." I explain thoroughly, not wanting my baby to miss anything. 

 

"So, the dom can only do things to the sub allows it?" Eren asks, confused. 

 

"Yes. That is what the contract is for. The contract will contain what the sub is and not comfortable with. The contract can be changed anytime. After consenting, the sub is under the dom's rules. Of course, the sub will get safe words, which will indicate the dom to stop if it's too much." I answer. 

 

"Oh." Eren looks at me as if he's contemplating really hard. 

 

"So, are you willing to sign the contract?" I ask, feeling a bit anxious.

 

"Will I still be your boyfriend?" He asks, a sad look in his eyes. "I don't want to be just a-a toy." 

 

"Baby, you will be my sub and my boyfriend. Hell, I'll make you my husband if you allow me to do so. I love you." I reply, embracing his fragile body. 

 

"I love you too, daddy." He murmurs, his head tucked under my chin. "I'll sign it." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Sleep Next To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BDSM ? BDSM. ( lmao jk, this chapter is sad )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry ! I was supposed to post this on May 25, but I seem to have forgotten to :( so sorry ! I'll try to update later again today :)

Levi's POV

 

"Daddy." A sweet, soft voice calls out to me, grabbing my attention. 

 

"Yes, baby?" I pull my baby onto my lap. My sweet, lovely baby. All mine. "I'm ecstatic to have you around, baby. I'll be the best and only dom for you, baby." 

 

"Daddy, I'm sleepy. May I go to your room?" He asks, rubbing his eyes with his cute little hands. 

 

"Our room, baby. Remember, I expect you to move in with me soon." I reply, kissing his forehead. "And yes, you may in a little while. Just let me reply to an email."

 

"Okay, daddy." He responds, sleepily. Soon, soft snores can be heard. I look over to my baby, realizing he's fallen asleep. 

 

"You're awfully tired." I whisper, grinning at his sleeping face. I stand up, Eren still in my arms. Quietly, I walk my way to my room; laying my baby onto the mattress. He whimpers at the sudden lost of contact but immediately finds another thing to grab onto. I glare at the pillow whom gotten the honor of being embraced by my baby. 

 

I lay down next to my baby, pulling him into my arms. Eren nuzzles into my chest, purring like a cat. 

 

"I love you." I whisper, leaving a kiss on his lips. 

 

~•~•~

 

I wake up, finding myself alone. 

 

"Baby!" I call out, expecting a cute little Eren to jump into my arms. I make my way downstairs, searching for Eren. After searching the whole house, I realize that Eren isn't here. 

 

Could it be..?

 

Does he not want me? 

 

I contact him immediately, but he does not reply. I drive to his house, sadly not finding him. 

 

"Fucking shit." I curse, standing outside of his empty home. I drive back home, hoping to see my baby back. Fourtunately, I see his small figure sitting on the sofa. 

 

"Hey, d-daddy." He greets, nervously. 

 

"Where were you?" I ask, annoyance apparent in my voice. Eren's eyes fills with tears. He hands me his phone.

 

"Look at the messages, daddy."

 

Armin: Hey! It's been 10 years since we buried our dreams, remember? We wrote our dreams, our feelings and put it in a jar. I think it's time we read it.

 

Eren: hey to you too. Ah, those letters. Hardships. 

 

Armin: So, what do you say? 

 

Eren: I'm with my lover right now ! Sorry, Armin. And it's been awhile, I'm glad we're talking again. 

 

Armin: Eren, please... I need you. We need you.

 

Eren: what do you mean? 

 

Armin: Connie. He cut himself and he bled to death. They... the doctors tried to revive him, tried to stop the bleeding.. It was too late. 

 

Eren: why am I informed just now? 

 

Armin: Sorry.. I'm sorry.

 

Eren: text me the address I'll be there.

 

"Eren..." I say, looking into his eyes.

 

"He's d-dead, daddy. Connie is dead. My friend is dead. And I came too late." Eren sobs, burying his face into my chest. I wrap my arms around him, whisper sweet nothings into his ear. 

 

"Baby.." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was unedited because I'm a lazy ass ( I have a headache sorry )


	9. HELP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLS FUCKING HELP ME

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER :)

 

okay so I show up as anonymous to you all & im not sure how to fix that. Even on my account , it shows that I have no work but my inbox is filled with your guys' comments. If any of you know how to fix that, please fill me with your knowledge ;) & i will not be updating until then :) [ or maybe I will, I dunno ]

so please help me . 

& I love Dan, so I'll share one of his pick up lines. 

wanna give me the d? 

by that I mean death please euthanize me.


	10. back to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in honor of louis' new song, I titled this chapter "back to you." 
> 
> so there might be some drama ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read my last update then you'd know that I need help & help would be really appreciated :)

Levi's POV

 

I look into my baby's sad-filled eyes, immediately enveloping him in a loving hug.

 

"Baby, I'm so sorry for your lost, but none of it was your fault. He took his life on his own accord. And you're not too late, you came for him. Baby, you were there for him." I whisper into his ears, wiping his tears with my thumb. My baby continues to cry, his body shaking more and more every minute. 

 

"I-I... I'm a-a b-bad f-friend." Eren sobs, his voice cracking. 

 

"Eren, do not fucking blame yourself. I will not allow you to talk shit about yourself. I know you're upset but if you do not stop thinking negatively about yourself, I will not hesitate to bend you over and spank your ass." I scold, my grip on his waist tightening. Eren whimpers, hiding his blushing face into my chest.

 

"Daddy..." Eren whimpers, shaking his little head. 

 

"You are to not think negatively about yourself, understood? We have not gone over the rules in detail and such but the most important rule is to listen to every word I say.You will be punished if you fail to do so." I respond, causing Eren to nod his head. "Use your words, baby." 

 

"Yes." 

 

"Yes what?" I ask, glaring. 

 

"Yes, daddy." Eren answers, lowering his eyes. 

 

"Look me in the eye when you talk to me." I say, sternly.

 

"Okay, daddy." He replies, his eyes tearing up. 

 

"Why are you crying?" I ask, worried. 

 

"Overwhelmed, daddy." He answers, quickly. 

 

"I'm sorry for being so strict at a time for mourning, but you're my submissive and I expect you to act like it." I respond, planting a kiss on his forehead. "But you're also my boyfriend and I love you immensely." 

 

"I love you too, daddy." He replies, instantly. "I really love you, Levi." If he was only my submissive, I would have him bent over my lap for calling me by my name, but he's not just my submissive. He's my boyfriend. This is not just some meaningless relationship. This is real. What Eren and I have is real. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this chapter is pretty chill. I lied about the drama ;)
> 
> This chapter is edited woo


	11. obey me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> disobedience woo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not edited :)

**Eren's POV**

 

"Daddy..." I whisper, trying to shake daddy awake. He pushes my hand away, continuing to sleep. I stare at his sleeping features, deciding on letting him relax longer. I stand up from the bed, grabbing some clothes and heading inside the bathroom connected to his room. 

 

I sigh, staring at my puffy eyes in the mirror. I look exhausted. Shaking my head, I get in the bathtub, turning the faucet on. A few tears run down my face, thinking about yesterday's events.

 

"Connie..." I whisper, clenching my fists. I close my eyes, allowing myself to relax. 

 

•~•~•

 

**Levi's POV**

 

I wake up, not finding Eren beside me. Immediately, I jump out of the bed. 

 

"Eren, baby, where are you?" No reply. I notice the bathroom door is slightly open, so I head inside the bathroom, seeing my baby's face half submerged in the water and his eyes closed. He fell asleep in the fucking bathtub. I pick his wet body up, embracing him tightly.

 

"Daddy?" He asks, rubbing his eyes with his fists. 

 

"Eren, what the fuck is wrong with you? How could you fall asleep in the bathtub? What if something happened to you?" I scold, my voice hard. Eren begins to sob, his whole body shaking. 

 

"I-I-I'm s-sorry, d-daddy." He stutters, continuing to sob. 

 

"From now on, you're not allowed to bathe without me. I don't fucking trust you with this shit." I announce, pissed at myself for being unable to be by his side at all times. My words only cause him to sob louder and shake even more. He pries himself from me, walking out of the bathroom. 

 

I follow him into the room and watch his shaking figure crawl under the bed. 

 

"Eren, get your ass here and get dressed." I demand. Shockingly, his sobs get even louder than before and he seems to be hyperventilating. I immediately crawl under the bed, pulling his body out and throwing him on the bed. 

 

"D-d-d-daddy." He cries, struggling to breathe. 

 

"Baby, I'm sorry for being so rough with you, but you weren't listening to me." I whisper, placing him on my lap. "Now breathe, breathe." It takes a few minutes to calm him down.

 

"Daddy, you don't trust me?" He asks, his lower lip wobbling. I place my arms around him, embracing him tightly. 

 

"Baby, I trust you so much. I shouldn't have said I didn't because I do. Daddy was just mad, okay? I love you so much, Eren." I whisper, placing kisses on his collarbones. 

 

"I love you too, daddy." 

 

"Now we'll be discussing your rules and punishments. Make sure to voice your opinions on the punishments and rules, okay? Tell me which ones make you uncomfortable." 

 

"Yes, daddy." 

 

"After we discuss those, you will be punished for your behavior earlier." I inform him, his eyes going wide. 

 

"I'm scared, daddy." He whisper, burying his head into my chest. 

 

"I'll give you aftercare, I always will. And always remember, daddy loves you no matter what punishment he gives you. I love you." I say, giving him a loving smile. "Daddy will dress you now, come on." 

 

"I love you too, daddy." 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
